warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Velvetmoon
For character art requests just link a photo or describe the cat like so ; Eye colour Gender Rank Pelt length Base colour Any markings IF I DON'T REPLY QUICKLY DON'T PANIC! I'M ALIVE JUST LIFE HAS TAKEN OVER ME! MCA Sorry my cat isn't taking an apprentice.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 22:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Well im doing a plot with her with a friend sorry.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 23:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Page format Hey, if you need a filled out page to look at, take a look at Thistlecloud; make sure to fill everything out as is needed for your character! 23:06, 01/3/2016 Yes, just like on WW (approval process and all). But you can only do your characters unless another user allows you to do theirs. 00:25, 01/4/2016 I'm v sorry, but I'm gonna rp his mate, if he gets one. I havent decided yet. 21:36, 01/5/2016 birdsong I could make another cat, though, to be her mate? 22:13, 01/5/2016 well, since i'm assuming she's not bi or lesbian, and she wants kits, i was gonna make a tom lmao. 22:28, 01/5/2016 ok so his name's gonna be Appleheart, and he'll be a red tabby, so possible kits are black males, grey males, tortoiseshell females, or dilute tortoiseshell females. 22:46, 01/5/2016 hey if your not on too many rp wikis maybe you could join a few of mine.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Dogscar Hey I don't know if you wanted a mate or a friend for Shadowspots so I offered up Dogscar who currently has a love interest for her. So if your open to that relationship then just well send me a message.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:30, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo i was gonna make a tom that would make that possible— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Plot Would it be okay if we did a forbiddenmate plot? If so might I have the she-cat?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Basically they'd meet on a border patrol or at a gathering hit it off and begin seeing each other.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No a new character in a clan bc she lives in NC. THey'd be a tom bc she's female.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) http://beginining-of-the-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity maybe you could join here?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well my wiki really needs support and such. I can always do Charart request page and if you like chars you can help out with that.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:49, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright. You can request him in whatever clan he'll be in.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, don't see it like that. You're a really great user, and you do have a chance in the future. Though there's alot more users on here who applied, so please don't get mad if you don't get the role. I might be able to have other users apply for rollback or mod positions in the future though :) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:22, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, all you need to do is just move it to a template page, and replace the signature page with — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 23:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Eh, i'll think about it. — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 00:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, Riverstar has all nine lives and Whinchat had hers taken away and died shortly afterwards, her death will be revealed in Silencing the Stars if your curious. Anyway, also Riverstar accepted her apology but she also warned her from doing it ever again.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but Elmface was Smokestar's first deputy before he died.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Eh, I'll think about it.. That would mean modt of the history I had planned to write for him would have to be changed, but I guess that's fine. It would also mean that Smokestar would be his killer, since he's ''extremely ''loyal. 21:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Shadowspots Sure, i'll do her whole set if youd like 14:37, 02/23/2016 I love making chararts I'd be happy to do any youdblike! 15:57, 02/23/2016 Oops, sorry! Of course. Lost in the Darkness... 18:18, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry? Um okay first off. You were incorrect and still are. Commakit is not Fishkit's sister. Fishkit's sister is in ShadeClan with his mother, Bluenose. I posted a fairly large paragraph on him saying his mother and sister moved to ShadeClan. So next if your going to "scold" me then check the evidence first. Thank. Sorry if this seems rude and abrasive.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Geez, I'm the one who should be sorry, but life has been getting in the way of Wikia too much. Sigh. Lost in the Darkness... 21:32, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Sorry for the wait. 23:34, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah just give me a few weeks to make his page and start the plot.I've been busy with my wiki and school. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:12, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'll ha e to get back to you on this as I have to talk to Ferk, Dark, and Diablo since tbeir the reremaining admjns since Kas has left, ut I'm free every morning from eight to twelve thirty. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 23:30, March 29, 2016 (UTC) You also have to remember I run my own wiki, plus I'm on three other wikis. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 23:33, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Well I had plans of doing so. So yeah. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 12:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/671-730-477 — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:41, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, if your Shadowkit isn't straight maybe he could become friends/mates with Molekit later on in the future? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:52, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; https://join.me/671-730-477, I could do a msall time skip for NC. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:59, March 30, 2016 (UTC) join.me? https://join.me/671-730-477 — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:03, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you post in NC? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:10, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey! So since you changed Shadowkit to a female, Molekit may not be able to become mates with him seeing as he's a sweet gay child. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:25, March 30, 2016 (UTC) That works! I posted btw. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:35, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you post? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:44, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, could you post? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Well, if you want, you could make the long list of unmade pages using the page format. Be sure to add the correct info to the character template and page. 21:13, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Light and Leopard might have to be half sisters or something, because Light's backstory is pretty much being born to be sold as a pet and then being dropped into the forest. Her mother is a completely domesticated house cat, but her father is an adventurous serval. Perhaps he ran away? --Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 21:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Like, look around ther wikia for red links. Look for pages of unmade characters, and make them. Use the page format and add all the correct info. Only if you want to that is. 21:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Awesome. Siblings are always fun. <3 --Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 21:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure! I'm thinking maybe she followed him after he ran away to find adventure or something. ---- Sure! I'm thinking maybe she followed him after he ran away to find adventure or something. Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 21:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Cool! Can you create the page? My iPad can't do it. His name is Mozart. Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 22:00, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I have no picture, but the un-named kittypet should be Constanze, but I can try to edit her in and the kits.Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 22:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, so I can' teddy it on the iPad because it sucks, so could you just add Light's siblings? They are ; Leo, Anna Maria, Maria Anna, Wolfgang, Franz, Bach, and Johannes. They all have names of people that Mozart knows. Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 22:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Well then. I shall just have to murder each and every one. >:D They shall die soon of a violent neuclular explosion. Or just imploding. Or getting eaten by a snake. Can't decide. Thanks, by the way! Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) -casually drowning Light's siblings- cool! I'll defiantly talk to you when I'm on my iPad and need a page! Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 22:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks but I have it now. I've been busy with helping my brother's fiancé bc she just had surgery. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:43, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Is the giant cat me? Or a different giant cat? OuO Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 16:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Why did you change Leopardtail to an F2? I'm pretty sure an F2 is when an F1 mates with a regular cat. Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 16:45, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Oo. My bad! Lexi.chazooie111 (talk) 01:35, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re; Sorry for the late answer, fam. Yeah, the forbidden mate thing is still on just let me make her and look to see when the next gathering is. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:13, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey can you post here — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; If you don't mind me asking. Do you have a Skype? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey since you plan on having Birdsong become mates with Oakstripe then him and Petalnose can break up after she becomes pregnant. Also ppsted in Gatherings. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 00:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) re; Chat? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:14, May 3, 2016 (UTC) re; Why'd you leave? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey post in Gatherings? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:12, May 4, 2016 (UTC) re; I have a pretty cool idea. I could little short stories on some characters. Including the story of Petalnose and Oakstripe's relationship and break up in with it. Thoughts? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. If you want I can do some backstory's for some of your characters and I can do a short story on them if you want. Just give me the gist of it all and the relations and names. ^^— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:07, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Also I'm making a group called the Mountain Runners basically its a small loner group going by the way of the cats from the mountains in the Sun Trail went. So the current cats old enough to join would be loners and rogues but their kits would get the names like Turtle Tail and Trout Stream. If you'd like to join. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:15, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Not sure yet. I'll have the subpage made soon. Give me at least ten and I'll be done with what I'm doing. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:17, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey I made it. If you go to join can you use the joining format below? :Name: Cat's Name :Appearance: Cat's Pelt Color :Character: Cat's Personality :Rank: Cat's Rank :Other: Other Info — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:27, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Ok that works for me. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:32, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I only have two high ranking characters. My group is a loners and rogue group which doesn't apply. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'm pretty sure loners and rogues groups don't apply since loner/rogue leaders aren't usually counted as high ranking unless they become a new clans leader or something. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:39, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Your wanting River and Leopard to become friends right? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:20, May 9, 2016 (UTC) If your not busy could you post in the clans? — the Evil Queen 19:06, May 10, 2016 (UTC) re; If your taking a Petalstripe child I added your kit mark to Petalnose's page so let me know if your taking one. — the Evil Queen 19:10, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Kit Name Um well I have the following five listed: :Ashkit, Sagekit, Smokekit, Slugkit, or Sycamorekit. — the Evil Queen 13:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Works for me lol — the Evil Queen 13:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re; Antkit and Blackkit can be best buddies if you want? Antkit's a little quiet though. Could you post in NC? As well as the others? — the Evil Queen 15:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm just checking in to see if you still wish to be active here on this wiki. We are cleaning the place up and I've been asked to message the user base to see if they wish to stick around. Please leave a message on my talk with your reply. If you don't happen to reply in a week or so, we are taking that as a 'no' so your characters will be removed. Thank you! 05:11 Mon Jan 16 2017